Postgraduate Rheumatology training programs are devoted largely to training young physicians in the clinical aspects of rheumatic diseases. There are only a handful of strong basic-science-oriented programs that consistently have produced high quality graduates equipped by their training experience for an academic career in teaching and research directed at key problems related to the connective tissue diseases. There is a particular need for biomedical scientists trained in disease-related clinical research. This goal of this research training program, now in its fifth year of funding, is to provide a broad investigational experience in laboratory and/or non-laboratory research related to the study of rheumatic diseases. The training program focuses on the immunology and genetics of autoimmunity, vasculitis, and the connective tissue diseases. Formal curricula as well as research focus groups provide a structure for the program. The program is designed to provide cross-fertilization between individuals with a basic science background and those with clinical training. Patient- and disease-oriented research is emphasized. The training of M.D. postdoctoral fellows who plan careers in academic rheumatology is an important objective. As in the past, both pre-doctoral candidates and postdoctoral fellows will select mentors from a diverse clinical and basic science faculty. Infrastructure for carrying out clinical research has been expanded considerably during the past three years and a strong link has been forged with the University's General Clinical Research Center. The ability to carry out patient-based research is enhanced by a large patient base and ongoing active research in systemic lupus erythematosus, Sjogren's syndrome, type I diabetes, and other autoimmune diseases along with financial support for these programs through the Centers for Autoimmune Diseases and Immunology &Transplantation. The training is largely preceptorial, with more than 75% of the trainee's time devoted to independent research activities. Ongoing animal and human biomedical research addresses many issues relevant to autoimmunity, vasculitis/vascular biology, arthritis, therapeutics (gene and stem cell therapy), and other forms of immunological disease, encompassing the fields of immunology, genetics, cell biology, biochemistry, epidemiology, and biostatistics. Faculty includes individuals from the basic sciences as well as clinical departments.